


伤痕.We are Broken

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implications of torture, Insomnia, Memories, Nightmares, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 接续《Fly on the Wall》，怀着多少恢复正常生活的希望，黑百合……艾米丽开始接受治疗。这也产生了一些副作用，她或许不愿承认，但她需要一切可能的帮助。幸运的是，她所需要的就在她身旁。





	伤痕.We are Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/gifts).
  * A translation of [We are Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195962) by [Mizu7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7). 



_“他在哪里？！”_

_“……_ _去_ _……去……你妈的_ _……_ _”_

_男人咬着牙啧啧嘴_ _，_ _迈步上前，顺势一脚踹在俘虏脸上_ _。_ _她尖叫一声不再回应_ _，重重摔在冰冷的石板地上，磕得额角迸裂鲜血长流。她痛得倒抽一口气，却拽着身后的锁链，缓缓_ _直起身_ _，就像刚过去的两小时里那样_ _坐得笔直_ _，_ _遍体鳞伤却拒不低头_ _。_ _她直视着他的眼睛_ _，把满满一口血啐在审讯者脚边。_

_“我情愿死……也不会出卖他。”_

_他渐渐失去了耐心，指节也隐隐作疼，可她血迹斑驳的脸上始终笑容不减_ _。_

_“_ _她还没屈服。_ _”阴影中有人开口，语气颇为感叹。_

_“再给我点时间，我会_ _——_ _”_

_“_ _不不_ _，_ _没那个必要_ _……现在计划有_ _——_ _”_

“——计划有变，而且……”

安吉拉打住话头，意识到椅子上那人虽看着她，却心不在焉，两眼看似专注，实则失神似的盯着空气里的某个点。

“……你没事吧？”

“ _Oui._ （没事。）”她迅速收回目光，答得简单明了。虽然心存怀疑，安吉拉还是继续说起新的行动计划。

其中包括更多神经系统扫描和治疗，她向天翻了个白眼，不置一词。她依然被禁足在基地内，能独自进出的区域有限，总被要求和武器保持至少三十英尺距离。

这很安全，堪称人道。他们说这是为了帮她留存人性，是为了她好。她却觉得蠢透了。假如有人按下正确的开关，她依然是件可能调转枪口杀死他们的致命武器。

但她安之若素，也可以说她本就没有太多选择。不接受又能……怎么样呢？除此以外她什么都没有，握不到枪让她感觉两手空空，杀戮带来的战栗已经离她而去。现在还有什么是她所擅长的？

艾米丽还没想到答案。这个曾以“黑百合”闻名的女人把肘支在腿上，双手交叠托着下巴。她凝视着医生背后的墙面，读着秒等待疗程结束。

安吉拉在座位上微微向前倾身，没穿白大褂，也没拿记事板，显然是不想让她感觉像试验品或者病人。时间已经过去近两周，但至少现在只要问对问题，她还是愿意多说几句的。

“你一直没睡好？”安吉拉柔声问。

“没有。”

“为什么？”

“做梦。”

“……愿意仔细说说吗？”

“我以前从不做梦。”她咂咂舌，避开了视线，“……真烦人。”

“是些……噩梦吗？”

她顿了顿，像是在斟酌字句，然后终于下了决心。“……是的。”

“你……想聊一聊吗？”

“不。”

“嗯，你以前不怎么睡觉，对吗？”

她不自觉地攥紧了拳头。

_电缆_ _。机器。_ _输液管_ _。_ _寒冷_ _。_ _房间_ _。观察者。_

_扑通_ _……_ _扑通_ _……_ _扑通_ _。_

**晚安小蜘蛛。**

_黑暗_ _。_

_扑通_ _……_ _扑通_ _……_ _扑通_ _。_

_光亮。_

**某人的死期到了。**

**找到那个女孩** **。** **粉碎守望先锋。**

**杀了她** **。杀了她。**

她纹丝不动。

“这很正常，没什么可担心的。我知道你……可能有很多心事，这将是一个非常漫长的过程。”

她一言不发，但点了点头。也算有点反应。

“还有……我们很感谢你们俩对我们的耐心。”安吉拉没有理会对方的瞪视，“如果你愿意，我可以帮你安排——”

“我不需要她。”

安吉拉停顿一下，眨着眼，吃惊于她嗓音中的尖锐。

“不必这么防备。我要是几天没见法芮尔也会焦躁的。”她微微一笑，但对方视而不见，目光又飘向了她身后的墙壁。看着那双尖锐异常的眼睛，安吉拉轻声喟叹。

“这不是什么弱点。”

她缓缓眨着眼，仿佛一只小心谨慎的猫儿正努力适应某个新朋友。但她一边消化着这些劝慰，一边避开了目光接触，像是觉得角落里的桌子更有趣似的。

“她很想念你，你知道的，对吧？”

她没有说话。

“她每天都给我打电话，询问你的进展……确认你一切安好。”

她终于轻哼一声，摇了摇头，仿佛那是她听过最可笑的事情。

“小傻瓜。”

可她的嗓音却无比温柔。

安吉拉眯起眼睛。通常来说，她很擅长洞察人心。她或许没法完全看穿莉娜的伪装，但她至少能看出莉娜什么时候是在撒谎，不管这个自大的英国佬是否心知肚明。但这一次，情况却完全不同。起先她以为这是一个冷酷的狙击手试图维持自己冰冷无情的伪装，在最初的会面中，她差点因对方的沉默笑出声来。更深入观察后，她才得出结论，这个曾被称为“黑百合”的狙击手不作回应不是为了掩饰弱点，而是做不到。

是无法应对这样一个事实——莉娜愿意为她而死，不管多少次，都面带微笑。

“新计划！”安吉拉下定决心，掏出手机拨号，刚过半响就听到线路那头传来熟悉的声音。

**_法芮尔_ ** **_？_ ** **_Mein schnatz_ ** **_（宝贝儿），能帮我个小忙吗？_ **

*

午夜已过，正是伦敦夜色最深的时候，在国王大道的某地，睡着一个大难不死的女孩。可以说，是第二次大难不死。

猎空不仅胸口挨了一枪幸存下来，还再次逃离时间乱流被拽回现实，很显然，她需要喘口气。尽管她不愿承认这一点，但在终于与前敌方狙击手重聚后，她得到的医嘱就包括离开基地好好休息。

休息，这是个不存在于莉娜字典里的单词，但她还是勉强接受，留下艾米丽继续寻找自我，哪怕她心里只想寸步不离地陪在艾米丽身边。也许这样更好，少一点偏见，少一点关注和压力。但实际上，这只能让她焦虑感爆棚，担心着他们会不会食言把她送进监牢？他们会不会继续审问要她供出死神的消息？他们仍找不到他，这就意味着杰克同样下落不明。守望先锋已经在艾玛莉上尉的领导下重现昔日荣光，这位头儿一点都不喜欢黑爪狙击手，幸而在杰克回归前她都会忙于管理组织，无暇他顾。

尽管捣毁了恐怖组织，麻烦还是层出不穷，犯罪活动仍旧猖獗，各国仍旧对他们指指点点。地球照样在转，莉娜却被打发回家了。

手机响起时，她睡得正熟。铃声像警报一样引发了她长期训练形成的本能反应，不管是否服药，都能立刻醒来起身准备应对危机。她唰地一下睁开眼睛，径直伸向手机的手却僵在了半空，突然想起自己片刻前还在昏睡。

莉娜呻吟起来，摸索着从床头柜上抓起那小东西，边滑开接听边长叹一声。

“喂……你好，猎空待……”她停下打了个哈欠，“……命……待命我在听出什么事了有谁死了哪儿交火了……”她咕哝着，语音含糊，随时都会再次陷入梦乡。

“ _莉娜，放松点，是我_ _，很抱歉吵醒你_ _。_ ”

“哦你好啊法芮尔……”她又打哈了个欠，揉着惺忪睡眼躺回床上。

“ _我刚把我们的凶神恶煞搞丢了。_ _你能确认一下吗_ _？_ ”

莉娜怔了怔，慢慢琢磨着这话，突然脖颈后寒毛倒立，有种被人监视的感觉，恰如往日。

“你……等等怎么——”

她话没出口就被打断，变成了一声尖叫。一双冷得要命的手攥住她脚踝，差点直接把她从床上拽下来，但有个人影截住了她。那人站在她两腿之间向她俯下身来，她胸口的蓝光照亮了那张数周未见的熟悉面容。艾米丽已经脱下薄薄的长袖衬衫，伸手来解她睡衣的腰带。

“衣服。脱掉。快点。”

莉娜眨眨眼，突然彻底清醒了，脸上笑容愈发灿烂。“哦，我也很高兴见到你，美女。”

不幸旁听的法芮尔在电话那头咳嗽一声，甚至都不够引开莉娜的目光。“ _我会假装什么都没听见的，我挂了。_ ”

“告诉安吉拉我爱她！”莉娜吃吃笑着，丢开手机坐起身来，但不等她有更多动作，艾米丽就迅速抓住她松松垮垮的背心下摆，向上一拽把它剥了下来。莉娜喘着气被推回床上，胡乱的啃咬落在她脖颈上，不安分的双手在她身上漫游。如此的不顾一切，可就有些出乎意料了。

“不请自来我是完全没意见啦别误会可是——”

“安静。”对方语气严厉，不容置疑。

莉娜一把抓住她向下方摸索的手。“嗨等等，等等，稍等一下。”

她气呼呼地起身，跨坐在莉娜腰上，危险地眯起眼睛，表情既挫败又恼火。“当真？我大老远赶过来——”

“你有心事，我能感觉到。”

她头发放了下来，不像平常那样束成高高的马尾，胸罩带子从肩头滑落。要是换成其他日子，莉娜肯定早在她漂亮的金色眼眸注视下缴械投降了，可事情有些不对劲。那双看似危险的眼眸甚至不敢和她对视。

“………嗨，出什么事了？”她柔声问着，用胳膊肘撑起身子，抬手抚上她冰冷的脸颊。面对无声的请求，狙击手喟叹一声，稍一犹豫后终于让步，对上了她的眼睛，敞开心扉任她审视。莉娜的心纠紧了，望向那双失落的眼睛，探寻着其中的熟悉感。

“莉娜……求你……”她的声音如此轻柔，对两人来说都有些意外，“我需要这个。”

哦。

莉娜用拇指轻轻摩挲着她分明的颧骨，微微一笑，点下了头。“好吧。”

幸亏莉娜没有眨眼，才看到了她嘴角微微勾起的弧度和脸上一闪即逝的释然。

手指顺着她的脸颊滑到下巴，温柔地引着她向自己靠近。三周的时间实在太长。两人相互亲吻时，她不禁露出微笑，时光仿佛不曾流逝，这是她们独有的节奏，战斗如此，做爱亦如是。步调一致。彼此契合。

她来时心里恐怕早有打算，但看到那双失落的眼睛后，莉娜就决心无论如何要让她想起哪里是她的归宿。

冰冷的手向下摸索着去扒那条蓝色短裤，莉娜再次抓住她的手顺势一推，翻身压到她身上，露出满脸笑容。

“你先来。”

刹那间，她眼里重新燃起火焰，脸上绽开一抹狡黠的微笑，天哪她咬着下唇的模样差点让莉娜心跳骤停。“我好想你， _cherie_ （甜心）。”她小声呜噜。

“哦该死的我好想你。”

*

_“住、住手！”_

_阴影中的那人奚落道：_ _“现在突然求饶了？”_

_她听不见他们说话。刺耳的声响撕裂了她的耳膜，血顺着下巴和脖颈肆意流淌下来。光亮_ _，_ _声音，想法_ _，恶毒的言语，_ _伤痕累累的躯体_ _。艾米丽已经分不清自己被关了多久，身为_ _俘虏，她经受了无数折磨，她猜他们是想籍此粉碎她意志_ _。以_ _榨取情报_ _。_

_她再也承受不住_ _。_

_“ **求你住手！** ”_

_一顶古怪的头盔罩到她头上，嗡嗡响着启动，盖过她的眼睛。她发出一声可怕的尖叫，不顾一切地拉扯着锁链，将自己的脸和头盔一起撞向地板和墙壁，试图在自己崩溃前把它砸开。_

_头盔偶尔会松开，露出她满是泪痕和血污的脸，供她的敌人们欣赏。_ _每一次，他们都会哈哈大笑，揪着她的头发问：_

_“ **你是不是还想着有人会来救你？** ”_

_但这只是开始而已_ _。是相对轻松的部分。_

_然后她忘记了自己的名字_ _。_

*

莉娜一觉醒来，只觉冷风吹在赤裸的肩头，不由打了哆嗦，赶忙拽起毯子裹住自己。她嘟囔着翻了个身，想寻找一点可以依偎的温暖，却发现床上空荡荡的。她猛地睁开眼睛，证实了心中的怀疑——她身边空空如也，只剩下凌乱的床单。又一阵冷风吹来，她终于想起公寓里冷成这样通常意味着阳台门没关。可她记得自己明明把门关上了。

“哦不……”

莉娜踢掉毯子，手忙脚乱地捡起散落满地的衣服套上，说实话，她根本记不清她把它们都扔到哪儿了，但她随即意识到艾米丽的衣物全都不见了，顿时一颗心直往下沉。

“不不不求你别走求你别走。”她低声祈求着，从床下拽出加速器，冲出起居室，慌慌张张地套上身，动作过猛甩得加速器重重撞在背上，然后她手忙脚乱地去抓皮带想把它系牢。可她才扣好两根皮带就僵住了，因为她发现阳台门确实像她想的那样敞开着，但门外有人。艾米丽正静静靠在栏杆上，俯瞰着市区。

“你这是要去找我？”她回头问道。

“当然。”莉娜气鼓鼓地解开装置扔到沙发上，发现上面还放着狙击手的衣服和鞋子。她一眼扫过室内，不出五秒就反应过来。电视机开着，音量调得很低，低到几乎听不见；桌上摆着杯茶，没有一丝热气，可见已经凉透；她的衣服叠得整整齐齐，放在一旁。寒风轻轻拂动她的发丝，她却像没感觉似的，只穿了条短裤，再套上莉娜平时当睡衣用的宽大衬衫。显然，她已经起来好一会儿了。

“你以为我会跑掉吗？去杀害无辜者？去重建黑爪？”

“我本来要去找 _你_ 。”

她没有回应，只是又把目光投向下方的城市。莉娜轻叹一声，默默上前，和她一起站在阳台上。

“……你起来多久了？”

全无应答。没有回话，也没有动作。狙击手继续远眺着城市地平线，几年前她曾在那里蹲守，透过瞄准镜窥视着这个地方。

“嗨……拜托……说句话啊……”莉娜语气更加温柔，舒臂环住她的腰，把脸埋进她后背，轻轻落下一吻——那片肌肤上刺着一只蜘蛛的纹身，位置她早已了然于心。

“我睡不着。”狙击手终于开口，声音那么轻，犹疑不决，听着竟有些陌生。莉娜立刻抬起头来。

“可是——”

“不，我能睡着……”莉娜感觉到她后背微微起伏，知道是她深吸了一口气，“……只是不想睡。”

“做噩梦了？”

“是回忆。”

莉娜僵了片刻，只觉嘴里发干，她挣扎着开口问道：“……你开始想起一些事情了？”

希望和恐惧瞬间如山一般压在她肩头，但在沉默中，有只手犹豫着摸过来和她十指相扣，她感觉心里沉甸甸的。

“……我猜你想起的不是什么美好回忆。”

“很不幸，确实不是。”她叹息道，莉娜感觉冰凉的拇指轻轻抚过自己的手指，她小心斟酌着字句，“我不太习惯想起这些。”

“哦……我猜治疗确实起作用了……不管是好是坏……”莉娜耸耸肩，把头靠在她肩胛上，细细聆听着她那比之前快了一毫秒的心跳。

“所以你会到这里来？”莉娜柔声问着，话刚出口就咬住下唇，心里犹豫起来，她几乎有些后悔，“需要分分心？”

想起昨晚，她胸腔里响起满足的低哼，莉娜感觉像听到一只猫在心满意足地轻轻呜噜。

“说实话，是够让人分心的。”她吃吃笑着，摇头喟叹一声，“我们也就擅长这个， _cherie_ （甜心）。”

莉娜闻言一下跳了起来，“才不是呢！”英国姑娘嚷嚷着，挣开被对方轻轻抓住的胳膊蹿到前面，矮身从她撑着阳台栏杆的手臂下方钻了进去，挤到她栏杆之间，直视着那女人吃惊的面孔。

“我是说，我们确实经常亲热，顺便说一句，我还真挺怀念的。”

她点点头。“同意。”

“可我们就是……有点别扭，在涉及到……”莉娜突然满脸通红，带着几不可辨的微笑别过脸去，像是有些难为情，但话说到这里也收不回去了，“……我们有点……与众不同，呃……当我们想……你、你懂的，表达……呃……感——”

“爱恋。”

她脱口而出，仿佛这是世界上最明显的事。莉娜一时目瞪口呆。

“……你瞧……我没这么说是因为我不太确定我们算到哪一步了，呃，我不想让你不自在，哇，我们这是在说什么啊？怎么突然就热起来了？”女孩脸上透着掩饰不住的微笑。

她耸耸肩。“我敢说‘别扭’的只有我一个而已。”她俯身抵住女孩的额头，“只是……”

莉娜靠上身后的栏杆，用纤细的胳膊圈住她，手指不安分地拨弄着她的衬衫。

“和你在一起的时候，我从不……做梦。”

她喉咙里呼吸一滞。

哦。她明白这种感觉。她再明白不过了。

“……艾……艾米丽……”莉娜的嘴唇扇翕了几下，才念出她的名字，还是不太习惯这样轻易说出，毕竟那曾是可以唤醒她的神奇咒语。

犹豫着抬起双手捧住那清瘦的下巴，再次对上她的眼睛，发现她还是那样悲伤失落。莉娜轻声喟叹，在她冰冷的脸颊上印下一个温柔的吻。

又在她额头上落下一吻，终于开口，痛苦地说出那不想承认却必须说出的实情。

“我没法治愈你。”

她一动不动。

“要知道，我本来笃定等你搬进来以后，我就不必再吃那些药片，也不会感觉焦虑了。我是说，这想来很有道理，我有你，还有世界上最棒的工作，所以我为什么要觉得难过呢？可是……那感觉从未停止，我还是情绪低落，我还是会做噩梦，梦见几年前那场事故，跟你说实话吧，那真是一团糟，可就是……现在也是……我什么都做不了，只能确保自己不被它控制。”

艾米丽保持沉默，两眼紧盯着莉娜，消化着她说的每一句话。这不是她想听到的，却恰恰是她需要的——在这件事上，她不再是独自一人。

“那我们就这么困住了？”她嘲笑着这个世界的残忍，“可能永远都没法摆脱折磨？”

“是啊，但是……”莉娜一脸坏笑，原本轻抚她脸颊的双手向下游移，调皮地勾着那件旧衬衫的领口，“每天早上一睁眼就看到这样一位美女真没什么不好的。”

莉娜洒脱的微笑总是富有感染力，但她一个白眼顶了回去：“你真可笑。”

“我知道。”女孩揪着衬衫把她拽到身旁，双唇扫过她的嘴角，语音含糊，“可你还是在我身边。无论如何，你还是爱我。这不是很有趣吗？”

她低哼一声点头认可，双臂环住莉娜的腰肢，弥合了两人间最后一点距离。唇舌相触，冷热交锋，迸发出过电般的火花。天哪她好想念这个烦人的笨女孩。

“有我陪着你呢。好吗？”两人终于分开时，女孩柔声说。

艾米丽一言不发，只是微笑着点头，笑容真挚。眼神不再像之前那样失落。这是一个开始，她们还有很长的路要走。

“来吧，我需要一个大大的拥抱。”

*

老天像是开了个老套而残忍的玩笑，莉娜在凌晨四点准时睁开眼睛。她呻吟着拽过枕头把脸埋进去，避开自己胸口的光亮，尽管片刻前还不受干扰睡得好好的，如今却突然觉得它是这世上最烦人的东西。哦，除了这玩意儿，还有床头柜上的闹钟，坚持不懈地提醒着她现在几点。

“扯淡……”她小声抱怨，边打哈欠边挠了挠后脑勺，却一下僵住了——她指尖缠绕着几绺美丽而柔软的长发，显然不是她的。

艾米丽轻声叹息，贴着她肩头做了一次深呼吸，调整姿势把鼻子更深地埋进她肩窝里，让每一次呼吸都被她的气息充盈，与她交缠的双腿微微颤动，搂在她腰上的手也收紧了，向莉娜证实着她的存在。尽管有身高差距，她还是和她的后背如此契合，仿佛一块拼图回到了原本的搭档身旁，哪怕她并未意识到自己属于这里。

她从没这么黏人过，以往莉娜也会半夜醒来，她们要么各躺各的，要么就是有只胳膊随便搭在她腰上。还有些时候，她们起先挨得很近，但从不持久。不像现在这样，她全身每一处都与她紧紧相依，仿佛她的存在能驱散那些回忆。事实并非如此。如今她俩都心知肚明。但这确实有所帮助。

眼下，艾米丽似乎很平静，呼吸均匀，丝毫不受她胸口散发的蓝光困扰。至少莉娜硬扭着脖子看到的景象就是这样。

莉娜深吸了一口气，缓缓吐出，贴紧她的身躯再次放松下来，她今天是别想睡着了。她会盯着墙壁，等待天色渐明，万一艾米丽又带着那些不愿再次体验的回忆醒来，起码有她陪在身旁。

莉娜发觉自己正摇头轻笑，交缠住她冰冷的手指引到唇边，在她指节上轻轻落下一吻。

_我们可真是天生一对。_


End file.
